Safe Place To Hide
by poesy
Summary: This story is about Peyton OTH &Dean SPN including different main characters from both shows Sam&Dean have to go to Tree Hill where they meet Peyton whose heart is broken don't wanna toll why-just read the story Hope you'll like it, thankful 4every re
1. Chapter 1

Peyton & Dean

Hi !

This is a crossover ff (One Tree Hill/Supernatural)

It takes place one year after the 6th Season (some point of it) of OTH:

Lucas died 2weeks before the wedding date of him and Peyton (don't want to tell you yet how he died)

Brooke adopted a child and is still fostering Sam, while Nathan and Haley have another Baby.

Dean and Sam come into town at some point of the story ;)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of this story (One Tree Hill/Supernatural)

Prologue

_You make me feel like I am fun again_

She read these words every single day because almost all of it was gone.

The rain had washed it away and to her it seemed like everything was vanishing slowly, bit by bit and she didn't really care. She didn't care about anything ever since the person she loved the most had slipped away in the blink of an eye.

She should have got married today, but she felt as if fate didn't want her to be happy.

There she sat, at the River Court crying over the love of her life,

Crying over her family,

Crying over her friend,

Crying over Lucas

Chapter 1

"Man, I haven't seen you for almost two years now!" Derek said seeing is old friend again. They had met in Chicago and had become very good friends. That wasn't surprising considering the fact that both of them did not really have a lot of friends. But it wasn't the classy friendship: they didn't care about things like keeping in touch or anything like that. They just called each other every once in a while and if they were lucky they met.

"Let me introduce to my brother Sam", Dean said as Sam returned from the Diner with two cups of coffee in his hands.  
"So, what are you doing here in the middle of nowhere?" Derek asked curiously

"Well, we're on our way to Omaha." Dean answered without mentioning why they had to go there. It was because of a hunt but he couldn't tell Derek about it. He honestly hoped, that his old friend wouldn't ask him since Derek was one of the people he cared about. He just didn't want to be forced to lie to him about it.  
Instead of asking further questions he invited them to join him on his way to Tree Hill where he wanted to visit his sister Peyton. Derek was actually very lucky since he didn't have a car and was tired of hitch-hiking.

Luckily they had to drive through Tree Hill anyway and so they got to spend a little more time with someone else who wasn't a demon or anything supernatural at all.

He was just a regular Person who needed a ride.

After two hours of driving they arrived in front of Peyton's house.

It was the house she grew up in. The people who had rented it moved out and since she didn't have a home anymore she decided to move back in herself although it was actually way too big for her.

Derek knocked on the door for approximately 2minutes but since Peyton didn't open up he assumed that she wasn't at home so they just got in, just like everyone did who knew the blond woman.

And he was right, Peyton was at the graveyard.

Lucas was gone for a really long time. It's been more than a year but it still hurt.  
She knew that the pain wouldn't go away, she just hoped to get used to it, like she did when her mom died or should I say both of her moms?

But she didn't get used to it. Everyday, every single time she woke up in the morning she felt a pain that made her feel like she couldn't even breathe.

But she didn't cry.  
In fact she hasn't cried a lot, although everyone including herself had expected her to break down and to be unable to do anything for like at least 3months.

But it hadn't been like that.

And still it's not.

The three guys heard a female voice opening the door saying:  
"I'm sorry Peyton, I didn't make it earlier! Sam got suspended and Lana was crying all the time and I had to make a few calls and I AM SORRY! But I got you some…"

She was about to continue holding her apology when she realized who she had been talking to. Brooke recognized Derek instantly and gave him a hug.  
He introduced her to Dean and Sam, which actually shocked Sam.

"Dean, I saw her in my vision! But she wasn't the one who was attacked."

"Well, why do you care then? I mean, she's hot, but she sounded as if she's a mom so she's probably married or something. Sorry little brother, but I think you have to look for somebody else" Although Dean tried to make a joke out of Sam's comment he couldn't ignore the serious tone of his brother.

He only hoped that this wouldn't involve his old friend he really hoped it.

"So how's Peyton doing?" Derek asked very concerned. He knew about Lucas but still he couldn't take care of Peyton because he wasn't there because of the army and all that stuff. Sometimes he really felt guilty and like a bad brother because of it.

But Peyton had reassured him, that everything was OK and that he didn't need to stay because of her. She didn't just say that since it was not OK. There was just nothing he could have done to make her feel better. The only one who was capable of doing that was gone.

Forever


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Assuming that the three men in front of her were probably starving she ordered some food knowing that Peyton's fridge was pretty much empty.  
She didn't eat very much,

She didn't talk very much,

She didn't laugh very much

But she didn't cry very much either.

Although the two of them have been friends forever Peyton has stopped letting Brooke in. She just didn't talk about the way she felt.

That was the hardest part for Brooke, seeing her best friend like that.

She almost felt ashamed of herself when Derek asked how she was doing. The only thing she could do was to give him a report about the stuff Peyton's been doing lately, but she was unable to tell him how she was or how she actually felt.

Derek probably noticed that since there was an awkward silence coming up but even before it could really set into the small round they heard someone opening the door.

Derek was shocked to see his little sister like that. She was skinnier than ever and Peyton has always been a very skinny girl. He had to admit, that she looked almost anorexic which worried him. But then he introduced her to the Winchesters.

"Is it Okay it they stay the night?" he asked and Peyton nodded. There was more than enough room.  
The Winchesters couldn't deny how happy they were about it because they were tired of sleeping in those dirty motels.

She went upstairs to get some covers and sheets and left the rest downstairs.

Brooke had left right after Peyton coming home since she had to take care of Lana. She finally got the family she had always wanted. She was a mom now.

The only thing missing was a man, but Brooke didn't care about that. She was content.

"I'm sorry, where's the bathroom?" Dean asked as he saw Peyton staring at a picture. He has been standing there for 2minutes without her noticing him, so Peyton was really shocked when she heard his voice. Although she knew that there were other people in her house it still caught her off guard to hear someone else's voice. She was used to being alone since he left.

She heard his steps down the hall way going to the bathroom but she remained there. Not moving, barely breathing.

The thing that had really shocked her was the picture she held in her hands.

It was a picture of Lucas and Peyton. The Peyton she hasn't been ever since.

She actually had moved all the things that reminded her of Luca into the attic.

It still hurt so bad to see him

Almost more than not seeing him

"Dean, I really think it's her! It all matches: The hair, the plain white walls!" Sam argued as Dean didn't want to listen to him. All he really wanted was to sleep. "You know how many people have white walls. Do you really wanna tell me to stay here because of that Peyton girl having honey blond hair?"

"But what about Brooke? Do you think there's a copy of her running around in Omaha? And Besides, I only heard them mentioning Omaha which is why I assumed that we had to go there, but apparently I was wrong!"

"OK! 1night, Sam! We're only going to stay one more night! This room is almost worse than a motel. We're sleeping in the middle of like 100 of boxes. I wonder what's inside of them."

With that he started opening one of them with an accusing look of Sam. But he got used to his little brother staring at him like that which is why he didn't really care.

All those boxes contained disks and against his expectations he thought that they were great. He almost felt like turning up the music when he found one of Metallica but Sam stopped him from doing that. Leaving out the fact that it was 3 o' clock in the morning these discs belonged to Peyton who they met a couple of hours before.

And there was something about her.

So that meant the Winchesters would stay in Tree Hill for another day.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Although they Winchesters had to sleep in the middle of boxes, they were revealed by to nice smell of breakfast – Dean couldn't tell exactly, but he thought he smelled waffles.

To make sure he wasn't wrong or this wasn't a dream he made his way down to the kitchen, where he found Peyton. He couldn't help but notice, how beautiful she was, although she didn't seem to be very well. Her hair lied softly on her shoulders as one string fell into her face. She just put it behind her ear, where he could see her hands, her fingers. They were long, skinny and elegant. They almost looked like the fingers of an elf. But he noticed another thing about her fingers – she was wearing a ring. He had to admit to himself that he was more than just disappointed; she was prettier than most girls he met on the road.

He wondered how long it's been since that Lucas' death. Apparently Peyton hasn't got over it yet and he actually thought that he could see the pain her eyes last night when he first saw her.

_Anyway, she seems to be Sam's type of girl. He can tell her about Jess and she'll get to talk about Lucas and they can help each other getting through this and so on…_

That's what he had thought last night, a couple of hours ago.

Nothing has really changed apart from him checking out her music – but who said the boxes belonged to her? Maybe they belonged to Lucas and she just kept them because of the memories or something like that. She didn't seem to be the kind of girl that would listen to Metallica or Led Zepelin. She probably listens to Abba or Lindsay Lohan he thought.

Interrupting his thoughts Peyton turned around with a smile and just said: "Good Morning.

I hope you slept well. I'm really sorry you guys had to sleep in between all these boxes I just didn't have the chance yet to unpack them."

He thought that she was even prettier when she smiles, although she still seemed to be sad.

"It's no problem. You must have been busy lately. Um, I just wanted to know something, so I wondered if I could ask you question."

"Sure", Peyton answered expecting an easy question like the one concerning the bathroom.

"You know, I kinda stumbled over one of your boxes up there and I saw a lot of really cool music in there. Do they belong to you?"

"Yeah, they're all mine. I have my own label, so music's a pretty big part of my life."

"Well, I guess that you should unpack them soon, you know they shouldn't be up there and gather dust. Would be a waste. And apart from that, who feels home without his music?" he said grinning at her with one of his charming smiles.

He didn't exactly know what he was actually doing.

Was he trying to comfort her?

Or was he trying to flirt?

He's been really surprised to hear, that all the records belonged to her and that was rare:

A chick that was hot AND cool.

"Okay, so I guess you're hungry. So here are you're waffles. I'll go grab some coffee for the others, they'll get up soon I suppose. See you."

And with those words she stormed out of the house. He wondered if he had said anything wrong, since he was able to see the pain in here eyes, when he had started to talk about music.

And the truth is he really did.

Peyton never felt home until she unpacked her music. She has moved to her old house a long time ago and still, she didn't feel home although everything was familiar to her.

She had rented an apartment before, but it felt awful to live in there which is why she had decided to move back into they house she grew up in, hoping it'll all get better.

But it didn't.

She just had that feeling that she was in the wrong place just like everything else.

She didn't know how to fix it and since she didn't feel home she didn't start drawing or listening to music.

But to hear from a complete stranger how obvious her misery was nearly killed her. She didn't want to be poor Peyton, who had lost everything and who was oh so pitiful.

She's been that girl for 2weeks after his death and it was nothing but damaging.

The look on people's faces who saw her.

_They don't know anything! No one knows what I have to go through now and still they look at me as if they do_

_As if they were able to understand me_

_Or the pain I feel_

_Not just in my heart…it's everywhere. _

Meanwhile Sam's got up wondering where Peyton went.

"Dude, I told you that I saw how she got attacked and you just let her go? Man, we got a job to do and not knowing where Peyton is isn't exactly helping. It's quite the opposite."

"Sam, you're not even sure it's her!"

"I was always right! You know that. You could've just offered her your help or something like that."

"Help? She wanted to get us some coffee. Doesn't sound too difficult to me."

They abruptly stopped their talk when they heard someone opening the door.

Peyton, who walked into the kitchen saw the quiet guys who gave her an odd smile.

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"No, it's just the waffles are delicious. You know Sam, he's a bit shy but he wondered if you could give him the recipe. He doesn't like to talk about but he LOVES cooking, baking and all that kind of stuff. I always say if Sammy here was a girl, he would be a perfect Stepford wife! Right Sammy?"

Sam just gave him a really annoyed look, the one he always gave him when Dean put him in those strange and embarrassing situations.

"OK, um…sure. I'll write it down for you if you want me to."

"Thanks." That's all Sam could say, he was embarrassed to death.

"Well, here's your coffee guys. But I gotta go to work now. Just feel home. And tell Derek next time he wants to visit, he shouldn't sleep until 12PM."

With that she was gone again, and the Winchesters were standing in the kitchen.

"Well Sam, I thought we have a job. Why didn't you offer her your help?"

Dean asked in a sarcastically tone, knowing that Sam wouldn't be able to retaliate.

"And by the way, you should really get the recipe. They're awesome."

After Derek waking up Sam decided to walk around town and see if something strange was up or would happen. The only strange thing he had noticed so far was the fact that his vision hasn't come true, yet which wasn't usual.

Normally they had a day or a couple of hours to save someone, but not this time.

All he could so were a whole lotta normal, totally civilians walking around town doing thing normal civilians do.

Sometimes when Dean and himself were walking through these kinds of towns he started to envy the people for their normal life. It reminded him of Jessica, Stanford, his friends or so to say the life he had left behind. He didn't really regret it, but he asked himself if the day would come on which he would wish that none of this ever happened.

There was nothing unusual about all that stuff; there wasn't a case of death, not even an accident on today's paper.

That meant that Sam was walking around unable to believe that he seemed to be wrong.

In his desperation he asked a random person where he could find Peyton's office and decided to stop by to see how and what she was doing. Maybe she was the supernatural phenomenon they were looking for.


End file.
